


Mi distruggerai

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [21]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: 'na specie, Churches & Cathedrals, Esmeralda!Fabrizio, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Quasimodo!Ermal, Romantic Angst, Se devo fare una fic per ogni aesthetic - freeform, Unhappy Ending, regà io ci provo a fare le cose serie ma evidentemente non è cosa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Lo spia di notte, perché teme possa aggredirlo nel sonno. Cerca di non prestargli attenzione di giorno, perché non possa catturargli l'anima con quegli occhi.E quelle volte che li incrocia, Ermal quasi li trova innocui. Caldi. Perché Fabrizio lo è.Lo zingaro gli ha rivelato il suo nome, il quarto giorno, nel tentativo di stabilire un contatto con lui.Ermal non gli ha mai detto il suo.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mi distruggerai

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché è stato il compleanno di un rompiscatole per eccellenza e me n'esco COME SEMPRE troppo tardi con un'idea. Che poi non è manco dal suo POV. *applausi per Calliope*  
Volevo pure farne il primo capitolo di una nuova long ma quella coatta di Calliope m'ha detto COR CAZZO e chi sono io per disobbedirle.
> 
> Il titolo viene da una delle canzoni del musical di Notre-Dame de Paris. Chiedo già venia a tutto e a tutti, come se non avessi dovuto farlo SETTANTA FIC FA.

> _ Mi distruggerai, mi distruggerai _
> 
> _ E ti maledirò finché avrò vita e fiato _
> 
> _ Mi distruggerai, mi distruggerai _
> 
> _ Tu mi hai gettato nell’abisso di un pensiero fisso _

«Mi hai salvato la vita», sono le prime parole che lo zingaro gli rivolge quando, dopo tre giorni di febbre – e di febbre anche per Ermal, a portare su e giù dal campanile più acqua di quanta avesse bisogno per sé, con la paura di essere scoperto a mordergli l'anima – si sveglia nel suo pagliericcio. E «Perché l'hai fatto?», sono le seconde.

La luce gli taglia ombre inesistenti sul volto olivastro, ed Ermal si ritrova a non sapere più da che parte stare. Se ancora da quella del cardinale che l'ha protetto in tutti quegli anni, lui, reietto dalla faccia bruciata dalle stesse fiamme che nell'Inferno avevano accolto i suoi genitori peccatori, o così gli aveva ripetuto il suo salvatore. Non sarebbe mai dovuto scendere dal campanile.

Ma quell'uomo s'era trascinato sui gradini anneriti della cattedrale, e mezzo moribondo aveva avuto le forze di bussare furiosamente al portone, implorando asilo. Ermal s'era premuto le mani sulle orecchie, aveva pregato, e non aveva ottenuto altro che angoscia, a non udire più i lamenti di quello che aveva scoperto essere feccia dell'umanità quanto se stesso.

E poi s'era scoperto a spiarlo quando non gli rinfrescava la fronte e gli zigomi ardenti, e quando s'era costretto ad aprirgli la camicia per medicargli le ferite di spada dei soldati di guardia alle strade, ritrovandosi a chiedersi se fosse possibile apparire così umano per un essere mostruoso – senza Dio, gli diceva il suo protettore, dediti al peccato, che trascinavano gli uomini all'Inferno solo con lo sguardo.

Ma Ermal non vede l'Inferno, negli occhi che lo stanno guardando – non scrutando, no, non cercano di capire se sotto il cappuccio c'è un uomo o una bestia; non pare importargli. «Perché era la cosa giusta da fare.»

Lo zingaro gli sorride. Un po' d'ombra va via dagli angoli dei suoi occhi. «Grazie.»

Ermal vorrebbe dirgli di non ringraziarlo, ché il suo posto non è in quella chiesa, pure se diroccata dopo l'incendio che ha mandato in pezzi anche lui – ma è proprio per questo che non gli dice nulla.

Ma non riesce neanche a distogliere lo sguardo.

> _ Mi distruggerai, mi distruggerai _
> 
> _ E maledico te perché di te non vivo _
> 
> _ Mi distruggerai, mi distruggerai _
> 
> _ Ti abbraccio in sogno tutto il giorno e sto, di notte, sveglio _

Lo zingaro non lo perde d'occhio, mai. Non appena si sarà ristabilito, Ermal ha deciso che lo farà uscire dalla cattedrale, di notte, quando solo i gargoyles sulle guglie restano vigili.

Ma non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso, e questo Ermal non riesce a sopportarlo. Pare così genuinamente interessato a quel che fa – manovra le campane, gli cambia le bende – che Ermal non riesce neanche a parlargli, tant'è che lo schiaccia col solo sguardo.

Che non è di minaccia, e per questo gli fa più timore. «Ma che ti hanno fatto, che non parli mai?...»

Se tiene le labbra sigillate, è solo per non confessarsi.

Lo spia di notte, perché teme possa aggredirlo nel sonno. Cerca di non prestargli attenzione di giorno, perché non possa catturargli l'anima con quegli occhi.

E quelle volte che li incrocia, Ermal quasi li trova innocui. Caldi. Perché Fabrizio lo è.

Lo zingaro gli ha rivelato il suo nome, il quarto giorno, nel tentativo di stabilire un contatto con lui.

Ermal non gli ha mai detto il suo.

Né che quella notte l'avesse sognato. Caldo, vicino, così tanto da poter seguire con mano i suoi tatuaggi, occhi negli occhi; da sentire le sue mani arderlo sotto la camicia, e le sue labbra sulla pelle.

S'era svegliato di soprassalto, il cuore a martellargli fra le tempie sudate, e i brividi della colpa a scuoterlo.

Rivolgendogli uno sguardo, e vedendo che continuava a dormire nel suo cantuccio, Ermal aveva sperato d'essere scosso soltanto dalla colpa.

> _ E quel mio cuore d’inverno _
> 
> _ E’ un fiore di primavera _
> 
> _ E brucia dentro l’inferno _
> 
> _ Come se fosse di cera _
> 
> _ Sei tu che soffi sul fuoco _
> 
> _ Tu, bella bocca straniera _
> 
> _ Ti spio, ti voglio, t’invoco _
> 
> _ Io sono niente e tu vera _

Ermal piange, dopo aver fatto quei sogni. Piange, e prega pietà, perché non poteva vivere sotto il tetto del Signore con quel desiderio immondo ad avvelenargli il sangue.

E si ritrova sempre più spesso tra le braccia di Fabrizio, a reggerlo saldo affinché non si pieghi su se stesso, non scompaia sotto il peso delle sue paure; si ritrova nel suo calore, nel suo odore, nelle canzoni che gli mormora fra i capelli, a cullarlo via da ogni male che lo affligge.

Ed è troppo debole per liberarsi da quella stretta, e troppo codardo per ammettere che vi desidera rimanere. Troppo impaurito dal fatto che, stretto a lui, di paura non ne prova ormai più.

«Sei un uccellino in gabbia», gli dice Fabrizio, carezzandogli il volto sfregiato che dovrebbe invece ripugnarlo, ed Ermal non ha assolutamente difese per quello. «Il mondo, lì fuori, ti schiaccerebbe.»

«Anche tu?» Chissà come, trova la forza di rispondergli.

Fabrizio gli sorride, ed Ermal sente di non dover piangere più. Quei sorrisi, se non altro, non deve temere che mutino come la faccia di una moneta. «Mai.»

Gli posa le labbra sulla fronte, solo un istante, ed Ermal gli si aggrappa, come se potessero trascinarlo all'Inferno in quello stesso momento.

Sente bene il suo cuore battere forte contro quello calmo di lui, ma non gli importa.

Chiude gli occhi. Niente è più importante. Se solo potessero restare così in eterno.

Ma «Devi andare», gliene rende conto Ermal, e nulla fa più male del dolore sordo che prova all'udire la sua stessa voce pronunciare quella verità.

Fabrizio non lo lascia, non ancora. «Tu non mi seguiresti.» Un'altra verità.

Che infonde in Ermal abbastanza coraggio da alzare lo sguardo. «Voglio un bacio. Come se non dovessi lasciarmi.»

«Solo quello?» Fabrizio ride, ed è un suono così bello. «Credevo di dover pagare un debito molto più alto.»

Ermal gli sorride, finalmente. Anche se chiude di nuovo gli occhi, quando gli si accosta.

Una voce gli torna alle orecchie, così lontana che non riesce neppure a riconoscerla. Perché se sono entrambi dei mostri, dei senza Dio, cosa li fermerebbe?

Ermal getta indietro tutto, abbandonandosi a quel bacio, a Fabrizio, e per una sola notte si dimentica di cos'è.

Quando il giorno dopo si sveglia, è solo, ma piangerà poi, quando il calore del suo ultimo abbraccio gli sarà svanito dalle membra.


End file.
